Untitled
by nekohinaa-chan
Summary: Sasuke tidak akan tertarik pada hal apapun yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata karena dia tidak menyukai Hinata. Dia membenci Hinata, yang merupakan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Menurutnya Hinata terlalu kaku, lamban, dan lemah. Sama sekali bukan tipe Sasuke. (revised)
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuHina & GaaHina

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **Revised**

Chapter 1

Sebuah mobil Audi R8 berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan sebuah restoran Italia yang terkenal di kota Tokyo. Mobil _sport_ itu tentu saja bukan mobil dengan harga murah yang bisa dengan mudah ditemui di jalanan kota Tokyo. Hanya orang-orang dengan kantong tebal yang bisa memiliki mobil tersebut, yang siap mengeluarkan puluhan juta yen hanya untuk sebuah mobil. Sebuah mobil tentu bisa menunjukkan status sosial seseorang.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam keluar melalui pintu kemudi mobil mewah tersebut. Lelaki itu melepaskan _sunglasses_ hitamnya sehingga memperlihatkan sepasang mata hitam kelamnya. Sang pemuda melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan keluarganya sambil sedikit merapikan pakaian semi formalnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Uchiha-san, tunggu sebentar!" Seru seorang gadis hampir seperti cicitan dari dalam mobil yang tadi dikendarai oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Seorang gadis bermata pucat terlihat sedang berusaha melepaskan _seat belt_ yang mengikat tubuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sudah hukum pasti, saat kau terburu-buru, hal yang sesungguhnya mudah kau lakukan malah menjadi sulit.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan _seat belt-_ nya yang menyebalkan, gadis itu segera keluar dari mobil dan berusaha menyusul sang pemuda yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar.

"Ck, kau lama sekali." Ujar pemuda berambut gelap tersebut. Wajah dingin pemuda Uchiha itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya terhadap gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu sangat kesal dengan kelambanan sang gadis. Meskipun terlihat kesal, sang pemuda kemudian menghentikan langkahnya menunggu sang gadis yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Dia sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis yang berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Karena _heels_ sepatunya yang cukup tinggi, sang gadis terlihat sedikit kesusahan berlari.

'Dasar menyebalkan' Hinata diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengutuk si bungsu Uchiha di dalam hatinya. Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke mengikuti pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, namun selalu ketinggalan.

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan mengikuti sang Uchiha di belakang. Percuma dia berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu sedangkan si pemuda berusaha untuk menjauhinya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan berlajan dalam diam. Salah satu kebiasaan Hinata yang susah sekali dihilangkannya. Ayahnya kerap kali menegurnya akan sifatnya yang pemalu dan sering menundukkan kepala. Hyuuga Hiashi berharap Hinata, putrinya bisa bersikap seperti Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya, Hyuuga yang percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba langkah pemuda tersebut terhenti. Hinata yang tidak menyadarinya karena terus menunduk langsung menabrak Sasuke. Kapalanya menabrak punggung lebar pemuda tersebut. "Kita sudah sampai. Berpura-puralah." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus ke arah salah satu meja makan di restoran mewah tersebut menghiraukan Hinata yang menabrak punggungnya.

Hinata yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba menabrak Sasuke, tidak menyadari ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mengiringnya menuju ke salah satu meja makan tempat keluarganya berkumpul. Saat menyadari Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, Hinata sedikit terkejut dan tanpa dikomando pembuluh darah di pipinya berdilatasi yang menyebabkan pipinya merona.

Sambil berjalan dengan tangan di dalam genggaman Sasuke, Hinata memperhatikan restoran tersebut. Dulu, dia pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi restoran ini bersama keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama. Desain interiornya sangat mewah dan terasa sangat nyaman dipadu dengan iringan musik klasik yang menenangkan. Kenyamanan adalah hal utama yang ditawarkan oleh restoran bintang lima ini. Makanan yang disajikan merupakan hasil karya _chef_ kelas atas yang tentu akan memuaskan lidah pengunjungnya. _Dessert_ yang disajikan restoran ini merupakan salah satu kesukaan Hinata.

Keluarga Uchiha menyambut Hinata dengan hangat, terutama sang nyonya Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya tersebut telihat sangat anggun dengan _long dress_ berwarna hitam. Dia mempersilahkan Hinata dan putranya duduk. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke. Posisi Hinata tepat di depan Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan posisi Sasuke berhadapan dengan ibunya. Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku duduk di ujung meja.

Mereka saling bercakap-cakap dan memuji betapa manisnya Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan malu-malu oleh Hinata. Hinata mengenakan _cocktail dress_ berwarna putih tulang. Panjang _dress_ tersebut tepat di atas lutut dengan model _off shoulder_ dan aksen brokat di sepanjang lengannya yang mencapai siku. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu keluaran Christian Louboutindan dilengkapi dengan _clutch bag_ Chanel berwarna senada. Hinata membiarkan rambut indigonya tergerai indah dan sedikit meng- _curly_ di bagian ujung. Sapuan _make up_ natural menyempurnakan penampilannya. Semua orang sepakat bahwa Hinata terlihat sangat manis dan anggun saat ini, terkecuali si bungsu Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada keturunan Hyuuga tersebut.

Uchiha Mikoto terlihat mendominasi percakapan yang terjadi. Wanita itu begitu bersemangat untuk lebih mengenal Hinata, calon menantunya. Hinata terlihat senang menanggapi obrolan Mikoto, merasa seperti mengobrol dengan ibunya sendiri. Wanita itu sangat hangat dan bersahaja, tidak seperti para lelaki Uchiha yang dingin. Itachi beberapa kali menanggapi ibunya dan Hinata. Fugaku hanya menanggapi apabila istrinya meminta tanggapan. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan obrolan keluarganya.

Uchiha Itachi merupakan anak sulung keluarga Uchiha. Kakak satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sasuke. Wajah Itachi dan Sasuke terlihat mirip, guratan lelah di wajahnya yang menjadi perbedaan kentara di antara mereka. Namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Selain itu, Itachi memiliki rambut yang panjang. Itachi merupakan pribadi yang ramah, terlihat dari dirinya yang lebih sering tersenyum dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa meskipun mereka mirip, Itachi dan Sasuke merupakan dua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang. Apabila boleh memilih, tentu saja Hinata akan memilih Itachi yang sedikit lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang dingin.

'Itachi-san terlihat lebih _friendly_ dibandingkan Sasuke.' Sejak awal Hinata cukup sering mendapati si Uchiha bungsu tersenyum dibandingkan dengan Sasuke ataupun Fugaku. Tentu saja tidak sebanyak Mikoto yang hampir setiap saat tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum ke arah Hinata saat mernyadari gadis itu memperhatikannya. Hinata yang ketahuan mengamati pria itu dari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menunduk. Ketahuan mengamati orang diam-diam tentu cukup memalukan bagi Hinata.

Setelah makan malam yang panjang tersebut selesai, Sasuke langsung mengantarkan Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga, sesaat setelah keluarga Uchiha berpamitan untuk pulang kepada Hinata.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan, hanya suara klakson dan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Tokyo yang menghiasi kebisuan mereka berdua. Hinata yang memang aslinya pendiam tidak perlu repot-repot memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke tidak akan tertarik pada hal apapun yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata karena dia tidak menyukai Hinata. Dia membenci Hinata, yang merupakan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Menurutnya Hinata terlalu kaku, lamban, dan lemah. Sama sekali bukan tipe Sasuke.

Getaran pada _smartphone_ Hinata menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

 _Bagaimana makan malamnya? Ku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi._

Hinata mengetik balasan untuk ayahnya. Jemarinya menari-nari di atas layar _smarphone_ -nya, mengetik beberapa kata.

 _Semuanya berjalan lancar, Ayah. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Keluarga Uchiha menerimaku dengan baik._

Getaran kembali menghampiri _smartphone_ Hinata.

 _Baguslah_. _Ayah menyayangimu._

Sebuah kalimat dari Hiashi berhasil menghangatkan hati Hinata. Fakta bahwa ayahnya masih menyayanginya dibalik tindakannya yang tegas membuat sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. Segera, Hinata juga mengetik balasan yang sama kepada ayahnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada Sasuke. Tata krama dan sopan santun sudah mendarah daging dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Meskipun Sasuke bersikap seperti tidak peduli, namun Hinata tidak akan menghilangkan kesopanannya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan dua konsonan kesukaannya dan kemudian segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menghela napas dan kemudian segera memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Seperti biasa rumahnya sepi. Mansion Hyuuga yang begitu megah hanya dihuni oleh Hinata dan beberapa pelayan, tukang kebun, dan penjaga keamanan. Ayahnya selalu pulang larut karena sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan. Tak jarang Ayahnya tak pulang sama sekali. Hiashi sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis hingga tak pulang selama berhari-hari. Seperti hari ini, Hiashi sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Kyoto. Semenjak istrinya meninggal, Hiashi menjadi seorang yang sangat _workaholic._ Hal itu merupakan caranya untuk melupakan kesedihannya yang mendalam setelah ditinggal istri tercinta. Sedangkan kakaknya, Neji sedang berada di New York untuk mengurus cabang Hyuuga Corp di sana. Setelah lulus kuliah, Neji langsung diutus Hiashi untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya di New York.

Hidup berdua dengan ayahnya, terlebih dengan keadaan ayahnya yang sering tidak pulang tentu membawa perubahan yang berarti pada Hinata. Perlahan Hinata menjadi pribadi yang semakin kuat, dalam artian mental yang lebih kuat. Meskipun hal tersebut hanya ditunjukkan kepada orang terdekatnya saja. Pada bagian luar, Hinata masih tetap seorang gadis yang lemah lembut dan pemalu.

Hinata menyuruh beberapa pelayannya untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan beberapa kebutuhan mandinya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Berendam dengan air hangat bukanlah pilihan yang buruk pikirnya.

Hinata memasuki _bathtub_ berisi air hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh para pelayannya. Hinata menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air hangat selalu bisa merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah beraktivitas. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha beberapa saat yang lalu. Keluarga Uchiha terlihat begitu hangat. Keluarga yang harmonis dan keluarga yang lengkap. Ada ayah, ibu, dan kedua anaknya. Hinata selalu berharap memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Ada ayah dan ibunya beserta kakaknya, Neji.

"Seandainya saja Kaa-san masih ada." Bisik Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat sendu kembali mengingat ibunya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, kembali memutar kenangan tentang ibunya. Senyum tulus tersungging di bibir tipisnya mengingat kenangan manis keluarganya.

Hyuuga Hikari, merupakan mendiang istri Hyuuga Hiashi, ibu Hinata dan Neji. Hikari meninggal ketika persalinan anak ke tiganya, Hanabi. Namun, Hanabi pun akhirnya menyusul Hikari hanya beberapa jam setelah persalinan. Sebelumnya dokter sudah memperingatkan Hiashi dan istrinya kalau kandungannya bermasalah. Kalaupun tetap dipertahankan, akan membahayakan ibu dan janinnya. Namun Hikari bersikeras untuk tetap mempertahankan janinnya. Bagaimanapun seorang ibu tak akan menyerah pada buah hatinya. Ia ingin tetap berjuang sehingga tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua meninggal. Kala itu Hinata baru berusia 5 tahun dan Neji 15 tahun.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Hinata bersiap untuk tidur. Hinata mengenakan _baby doll_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen renda. Setelah mematikan lampu utama, menyisakan lampu tidur, Hinata segera menuju ranjang _king size_ -nya. Sebelum tidur Hinata sempat menghubungi Neji untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Kemudian setelah itu ia terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion Uchiha. Terakhir kali ia menginjakan kaki di mansion Uchiha sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Itupun hanya sebatas mampir untuk makan siang. Biasanya pada hari-hari tertentu Mikoto secara khusus memasak makan siang ataupun makan malam dan mengundang kedua putranya. Tinggal terpisah dengan kedua putranya membuat Mikoto harus menciptakan momen tersendiri agar bisa tetap bertemu dengan kedua putranya.

Semenjak dirinya diangkat menjadi CEO Uchiha Company, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di _penthouse-_ nya sendiri. Sebagai orang yang sibuk, tentu Sasuke tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya di perjalanan yang panjang akibat jarak tempuh yang cukup jauh antara mansion Uchiha dengan kantor Uchiha Company. Sasuke memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di _penthouse_ pribadinya yang berada tidak berapa jauh dari kantor Uchiha Company.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, Sasuke menemui keluarganya di ruang keluarga. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sedang menyaksikan berita di televisi. Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan duduk di sebelahnya ikut menyaksikan berita yang sedang ditayangkan.

"Kaa-san sangat menyukai Hinata, Sasuke-kun." Uchiha Mikoto yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya. Setelah bertemu dengan putri Hyuuga Hiashi hari ini, ia semakin yakin dengan keputusan Fugaku yang menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Menurutnya, Hinata adalah gadis yang cocok dan pantas untuk mendampingi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak memberikan respon yang berarti kepada ibunya. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia mengalami hari yang berat bersama Hyuuga yang membosankan, sekarang ibunya membahas gadis itu lagi.

"Dan sebaiknya kau segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan wanita Haruno itu." Ujar Fugaku tegas.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi. Tapi Itachi hanya memasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan apapun hubungannya dengan Sakura kepada keluarganya, kecuali Itachi. Namun, kenyataannya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah memberikan keterangan resmi, namun media cukup sering mendapati mereka bersama di dalam berbagai kesempatan.

"Baik, Tou-san." Ujar Sasuke. Menentang Uchiha Fugaku bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Untuk masalah Sakura, ia bisa mengatasinya nanti. Lagi pula, hubungan mereka bukanlah seperti apa yang diberitakan selama ini.

Haruno Sakura merupakan salah satu aktris di bawah naungan Akatsuki Entertainment yang sedang naik daun. Uchiha Itachi merupakan pemilik dari perusahaan yang berbasis seni dan hiburan ini. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Itachi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan Uchiha yang berbasis di bidang teknologi. Itachi merasa jiwanya lebih ke arah seni. Akatsuki Entertainment sendiri juga memproduksi film. Tak jarang film yang dihasilkannya berhasil menduduki _box office_ Amerika. Dalam masalah pekerjaan, sering kali Uchiha Company berhubungan dengan Akatsuki Entertainment. Terutama dalam periklanan produk Uchiha Company. Kerja sama ini lah yang akhirnya mempertemukan Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya hanya sebatas hubungan kerja, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka terlihat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sakura yang baru selesai dari kegiatan mandinya hanya menggunakan jubah mandi berwarna putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tanganya masih memegang _hairdryer,_ berusaha mengeringkan rambut merah muda sebahu yang sangat dibanggakannya.

"Ya, untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu ataupun menemuimu." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu kamar hotel bintang lima yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaiaan kerjanya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan _macbook_ yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?" Sakura terlihat sedikit sedih memikirkan dirinya tidak akan berjumpa dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _macbook_ ke arah Sakura. Wanita yang mecintainya itu tetap terlihat cantik dengan rambut setengah keringnya. Setahun bersama wanita ini membuatnya mengerti bagaimana Sakura sangat mencintai dirinya. Dirinya? Entahlah. Dia masih belum bisa mencintai Sakura setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini. Sakura merupakan wanita cantik, kuat, dan mandiri. Sasuke mengakui itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum bisa.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian mencium wanita itu sekilas. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan yang diberikan orang yang dicintainya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor" Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

TBC

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuHina & GaaHina

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **Revised**

Chapter 2

Kamis

Kamis merupakan hari yang sangat disukai Hinata sepanjang tujuh hari dalam seminggu, selain hari Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu tentunya. _Well_ , pada intinya Hinata menyukai _week end_. Sebab, pada hari itu Hinata hanya perlu menghadiri satu kelas yang berdurasi sekitar 2,5 jam dan setelah itu dia bebas berakhir pekan. Tentu saja beberapa tugas dari dosen dapat diabaikan sejenak. Sama seperti mahasiswa lainnya, Hinata cukup menyukai mengerjakan tugas pada _last minute_. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sensasi adrenalin yang terpacu saat mengerjakan tugas pada detik-detik terakhir. Cukup efektif memang.

Hyuuga Hinata salah satu mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di Tokyo University, universitas nomor satu di Jepang. Meskipun keluarga Hinata kaya raya, bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang bodoh dan hanya bisa bersenang-senang. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga jenius. Hinata mampu masuk ke universitas ini murni dengan kemampuannya sendiri, membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Hinata merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tepatnya sekarang ia berada di semester 7. Tidak banyak mata kuliah yang harus diambil pada tingkat ini. Hinata hanya perlu mengambil 5 mata kuliah yang tersisa, sehingga semester ini cukup santai bagi Hinata.

Kelas pagi ini dimulai pada pukul 8 dan diisi oleh Mr Asuma. Mr Asuma bukanlah dosen yang galak, dia cukup santai dalam mengajar. Dia tidak peduli tentang catatan absensi mahasiswa, yang penting nilai ujian mahasiswanya memuaskan. Gaara dan Hinata berada pada jurusan dan tingkat yang sama. Mereka sama-sama mengambil kelas Mr Asuma. Namun, sepertinya pria Sabaku tersebut sangat memanfaatkan kemurahan hati Mr Asuma yang tidak peduli dengan absensi. Intinya, Gaara tidak masuk.

'Sepertinya dia ketiduran dan tidak sanggup bangun setelah berpesta di _club_ semalaman.' Pikir Hinata.

Sabaku Gaara, anak ketiga dari Sabaku Rei, pengusaha terkenal yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang _property_ , Sabaku Enterprise. Gaara adalah pemuda seumuran Hinata dan merupakan sahabat dekat Hinata. Sebagai orang terdekat Hinata, tentu saja dia cukup memahami kepribadian Hinata. Titel sahabat yang diberikan Hinata membuktikan bahwa Hinata nyaman berada di sekitar Gaara. Gaara merupakan pemuda yang cukup pendiam dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sifat Gaara yang seperti ini entah mengapa bisa membuat Hinata menjadi pribadi yang jujur dengan emosinya. Hinata bebas mengekspresikan emosinya di depan Gaara. Begitupun sebaliknya, Gaara yang di luar cukup dingin ternyata bisa berlaku hangat di depan Hinata. Gaara adalah orang terdekat yang dimiliki Hinata setelah Neji.

Persahabatan Gaara dan Hinata telah terjalin semenjak awal perkuliahan. Awalnya, Gaara dan Hinata dipertemukan dalam satu kelompok yang sama pada tugas yang mereka kerjakan. Tugas yang membuat Hinata kalang kabut sendiri karena tak ada satupun anggota kelompoknya yang peduli dengan tugas mereka. Entahlah, kebanyakan orang tidak peduli dengan tugas kelompok.

Hyuuga Hinata yang dituntut selalu menjadi yang terbaik oleh ayahnya, tentu tidak akan melewatkan tugas apapun, termasuk tugas ini. Meskipun anggota kelompoknya tidak peduli, Hinata tetap berjuang mengerjakannya walaupun dia sendiri. Gaara yang ternyata cukup memiliki belas kasih, mencoba membantu Hinata. Meskipun tidak terlalu berarti karena Gaara hanya menemaninya mengerjakan tugas serta membelikan makanan dan minuman saat Hinata lapar dan haus. Setidaknya Gaara cukup "membantu" dalam pengerjaan tugas mereka. Semenjak saat itu, mereka jadi sering bersama. Karena status Gaara yang tinggal sendiri hampir sama seperti dirinya, mereka jadi sering bertemu hanya untuk sekedar makan bersama ataupun _hang out_ di saat _week end_. Tak jarang mereka berdua pergi ke _club_ yang biasa dikunjungi Gaara. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Hinata mengenal dunia malam dari Gaara.

Hari ini Hinata hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan kaos berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Untuk melengkapinya Hinata mengenakan sepatu Adidas _superstar_ berwarna putih. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahinya. Setelah selesai dengan kelasnya, Hinata langsung menuju tempat parkir universitasnya. Hinata mengemudikan Land Rover Discovery Sport putihnya menuju ke apartemen Gaara. Pemuda Sabaku tersebut memang tinggal sendiri di Tokyo. Gaara berasal dari Osaka dan semua keluarganya tinggal di Osaka. Jarak apartemen Gaara tidak begitu jauh dari kampus, hanya memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit jika menggunakan mobil. Di sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menyalip mobil yang ada di depannya. Hinata sangat menyukai berkendara, apalagi jika berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menurutnya berkendara bisa menenangkan pikiran. Dari luar Hinata terlihat seperti perempuan yang lemah lembut dan anggun, tipe yang akan diantar kemana-mana oleh supir pribadi, ataupun apabila berkendara akan memilih mobil _city_. Tapi anggapan itu salah. Dari kecil Hinata sudah menyukai mobil-mobil _SUV_ dan sangat senang apabila ayahnya mengajaknya berkendara.

Segera setelah sampai di gedung yang dituju dan memarkir mobilnya, gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya. Hinata memastikan mobilnya telah terkunci dan kemudian masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol 27, yaitu lantai tempat apartemen Gaara berada. Di dalam _lift_ ada dua orang wanita dan seorang lelaki paruh baya. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka, mungkin salah satu penghuni di sini. Dia sempat tersenyum kecil kepada mereka saat akan masuk, menunjukkan keramahannya. Selama beberapa saat menunggu, gadis itu memainkan _smartphone_ keluaran terbarunya. Dia hanya mengecek notifikasi dari _social messenger-_ nya dan memastikan tidak ada berita mendadak mengenai perkuliahan hari ini. Kejadian dosen yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas tidak sesuai jadwal cukup sering terjadi, sehingga Hinata harus selalu mengecek informasi terbaru dari kelasnya.

Ting!

Suara dentingan _lift_ menyadarkan Hinata dari kegiatannya memainkan _smartphonenya_. Hinata sedikit mendongak ke atas memastikan bahwa lantai tersebut adalah lantai 27. Hinata keluar dari _lift_ dan langsung menuju ke ujung lorong, menuju kamar dengan nomor 2709. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya mengingat ia akan segera bertemu dengan Gaara. Seharian kemarin Hinata tidak sempat bertemu dengan Gaara. Semua itu gara-gara si bungsu Uchiha dan makan malamnya. Sekilas ide jahil keluar dari pikirannya.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong...

Ting tong ting tong ting tong...

Bunyi _bell_ berkali-kali menunjukkan bahwa si tamu sama sekali tidak sabaran menunggu pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Gaara yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara _bell_ sialan itu, bangkit dari pulau kapuknya dengan wajah kesal. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu baru bangun tidur, padahal jam di dinding kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 10.50. Dengan mata beratnya, Gaara berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan sambil menggerutu betapa menyebalkannya tamunya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci muka atau menyikat giginya karena dia tahu siapa orang yang datang. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kediaman si bungsu Sabaku.

Hinata tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya melihat pintu depan apartemen Gaara akhirnya terbuka. Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sukses mengganggu si pemilik apartemen. Wajah kesal Gaara menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata. "Sialan kau Hinata. Padahal kau tahu _passcode_ -nya." Semprot Gaara langsung di hadapan Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat amat sangat tidak bersahabat. Jika Gaara berada dalam _mode_ seperti ini, hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Gaara dan membuat pemuda tersebut agak terdorong ke belakang karena tidak siap menahan beban tambahan pada tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata manja. Kelakuan manis Hinata yang seperti ini tidak dapat ditolak oleh Gaara.

"Ya ya ya." Ujar Gaara malas sambil mengusap kepala gadis tersebut. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata. Dari dulu Hinata selalu suka memeluk dirinya. Tak peduli dimana pun mereka berada, jika dia ingin maka dia akan langsung memeluk Gaara. Menurut Hinata, pelukan Gaara sangat menenangkan. Tak jarang orang-orang menganggap mereka berdua berpacaran. Hinata dan Gaara tidak pernah repot-repot menanggapi gosip tersebut, toh gosip tersebut tidaklah benar.

"Kau bau, Gaara-kun." Hinata tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara. Tentu saja hal yang dikatakan oleh Hinata tidaklah benar. Tak ada bau lain yang tercium oleh Hinata pada tubuh pria itu selain bau _white musk_ khas Gaara. Tangan kirinya menjepit hidungnya seperti orang yang mencium bau busuk dan tangan kanannya digerakkan membuat gestur mengusir. Gerakannya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Salah siapa yang suka peluk-peluk." Ujar Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Hinata. Gaara memang membutuhkan mandi mengingat terakhir kali ia mandi sekitar 24 jam yang lalu. Hinata hanya cekikian menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Gaara kembali ke kamarnya untuk melakukan ritual mandinya, sedangkan Hinata segera menyamankan diri pada sofa dan menonton televisi LED layar lebar milik Gaara.

Apartemen Gaara cukup besar untuk dihuni oleh satu orang. Terdiri atas ruang tamu, tempat Hinata menonton sekarang, di sisi kiri ada dapur yang menghadap ke ruang tamu dan dilengkapi dengan _mini bar_ , sedangkan di sisi kanan terdapat dua kamar tidur dengan masing-masing kamar mandi. Satu kamar mandi lagi terdapat di sebelah dapur. Apartemen ini juga dilengkapi dengan balkon yang menyajikan pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Hinata terus saja memencet tombol pada _remote_ _control_ televisi. Tidak ada acara televisi yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dia merasa amat sangat bosan menunggu Gaara selesai mandi. Dia memainkan _smartphone-_ nya, kemudian berbalik lagi menonton televisi. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke pada sebuah acara _infotainment_. Hinata segera menghentikan kegiatannya, merasa sedikit tertarik pada berita yang disampaikan acara tersebut. Di dalam video yang ditayangkan terlihat Sasuke teburu-buru meninggalkan sebuah hotel sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Tak diragukan lagi, wanita itu merupakan seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun, Haruno Sakura. Hinata cukup mengetahui aktris-aktris yang sedang naik daun karena dia lumayan sering menonton televisi. Tapi tak disangka ternyata si calon tunangannya mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan sang aktris. Hinata mencoba tidak peduli dan mematikan televisi. Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak baik.

 _"Uchiha brengsek!" Maki Hinata. Kemana perginya Hinata yang sopan dan lemah lembut? Hinata merasa kesal, marah, sedih, entahlah, dia tidak mengerti._

Hinata yang merasa kesal, memilih untuk memasuki kamar Gaara. Secara keseluruhan kamar Gaara didominasi oleh warna Hitam. Hanya terdapat sedikit warna merah pada beberapa perabotan. Interior kamar itu sungguh sangat 'Gaara'. Hinata menaiki ranjang _king size_ milik Gaara dan membaringkan tubuhnya secara horizontal. Hinata memeluk boneka _tanuki_ yang berukuran cukup besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ranjang itu. Gaara bukanlah seorang pria yang menyukai hal yang imut-imut. _Hell no_. Boneka _tanuki_ imut tersebut merupakan pemberian Hinata saat ulang tahun Gaara dua tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja saat pertama kali melihatnya Gaara langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun, melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih karena Gaara tidak menyukai hadiahnya membuat Gaara mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Gaara tak akan pernah menang melawan Hinata.

Gaara yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut basahnya hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu dan terlihat sedang mencari kaos di lemari besarnya. Sekilas dia melihat Hinata yang sedang berbaring menghadap ke arahnya sambil memeluk boneka _tanuki_ Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan raut mukamu?" Tanya Gaara santai sambil mengeluarkan salah satu kaos dari lemarinya. Kaos merah dengan gambar _tanuki_ , lagi. Sepertinya terlalu banyak barang Gaara yang berhubungan dengan _tanuki_. Salahkan Hinata dengan segala hadiah bodohnya. Setiap kali dia bertanya kenapa, Hinata hanya menjawab kalau _tanuki_ itu mirip Gaara. _What the_ -.

Hinata menatap Gaara yang sedang mengenakan kaos oblong imutnya. Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat kaos pilihan Gaara.

"Tak ada. Si Uchiha brengsek itu sungguh menyebalkan." Gerutu Hinata. Matanya masih tetap mengamati pergerakan Gaara. Otot-otot perut Gaara yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ sungguh menggoda iman Hinata.

"Khe, si Uchiha brengsek itu calon suamimu, nona" Ujar Gaara jenaka mengingatkan Hinata.

"Calon tunangan, tuan Sabaku." Hinata mengoreksi ejekan Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti Hinata naik ke atas ranjangnya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Melihat hal tersebut Hinata segera bangun dan membantu mengeringkan rambutmerah _maroon_ _milik_ Gaara. Hinata berlutut dihadapan Gaara yang sedang duduk. "Bagaimana makan malammu dengan keluarga calon suamimu?" tanya Gaara.

"Calon tunangan, brengsek." Seru Hinata kesal memutar bola matanya. Kelakuan Gaara yang terus saja menggodanya membuatnya kesal. Lagi-lagi Gaara terkekeh melihat amukan Hinata. "Jadi bagaimana?" Lanjutnya bertanya kembali.

 _"_ Tidak ada yang spesial. Keluarga Uchiha menerimaku dengan baik, terutama Mikoto _Baa-san_. Itachi si sulung Uchiha juga terlihat ramah. Secara keseluruhan mereka baik. Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih Itachi. Dia terlihat sangat lebih hangat dan lebih _gentle_ dibandingkan Sasuke." Hinata kembali teringat dengan Uchiha Itachi. Sepanjang acara makan malam Itachi cukup sering menanggapin obrolan ibunya dan Hinata. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau menyukai si Uchiha sulung itu?" Tanya Gaara penasaran _._

"Dia lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Tentu saja aku menyukai orang baik seperti itu. Apalagi dia seperti Neji-nii. Tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu. Kau mengerti, em, mungkin semacam kagum." Jelas Hinata sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa bukan Itachi yang dijodohkan denganmu?" Gaara menatap Hinata penasaran. Wajah Hinata terlihat serius saat mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena Sasuke yang menjadi CEO Uchiha Company, _so_.." Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Sepertinya begitu." Gaara menyetujui pendapat Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke brengsek itu sungguh arogan. Sungguh menyebalkan." Hinata kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Sepertinya Sasuke berdampak buruk terhadap _mood_ Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang cemberut saat mengingat Sasuke. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak sang Sabaku muda. Dia mulai meraba-raba perut rata Hinata. Posisi mereka sangat menguntungkan Gaara untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Hinata yang kesal langsung memukul kepala Gaara.

"Sakit Hime sialan". Ujar Gaara sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Hinata. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut akibat perlakuan Hinata. Hinata tertawa melihat kelucuan raut wajah Gaara. Gaara yang kesal langsung mendorong tubuh Hinata dan menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya. Tidak sepenuhnya menghimpit karena Gaara masih menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya di samping kepala Hinata. Gaara menatap iris pucat keunguan tersebut. Sangat cantik dan unik. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi _chubby_ Hinata perlahan, kemudian menyingkap poni rata yang menutupi dahinya. Hinata seperti terhipnotis menatap iris _jade_ Gaara yang memabukkan.

"Anak manis." Ujar Gaara sambil mengecup dahi Hinata lembut. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Pipinya merona karena aksi Gaara. Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Hinata dan memeluk Hinata seperti memeluk guling. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam.

"Gaara..." Hinata mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah Gaara. Dia mengelus tato kanji di dahi pemuda yang sedang menutup matanya tersebut.

"Aku menyayangimu Gaara-kun." Hinata mencubit gemas pipi Gaara.

"Hn" Gaara hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Matanya terasa sangat mengantuk. Semalam dia baru sempat tidur pukul 5. Itu bukan malam, tapi pagi. Dan terima kasih kepada Hinata, tidur paginya yang seharusnya menyenangkan menjadi terganggu. 'Terima kasih banyak, Hyuuga Hinata' Gaara mengejek Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Hinata sedikit menghela napas mengamati wajah tenang Gaara yang mulai terlelap. Membayangkan betapa dia mencintai lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini. Memang benar kata orang-orang, tak ada persahabatan yang murni antara pria dan wanita. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan salah satu yang jatuh cinta. Pada kasus ini, Hinatalah orang yang 'jatuh' itu.

TBC

Mind to review?

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah Fav dan Follow. Aku sangat menghargai semuanya. Semua itu bakalan menambah semangat aku buat nulis.

 _(_ _)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuHina & GaaHina

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **Revised**

Chapter 3

Suasana sebuah _coffee shop_ pada siang itu cukup ramai. Tengah hari merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati makan siang atau hanya sekedar meminum secangkir kopi. Pengunjung _coffee shop_ tersebut didominasi oleh pegawai kantoran, terlihat dari pakaian formal yang mereka gunakan. Mereka membutuhkan asupan _cafein_ agar tetap terjaga di siang hari yang menjemukan. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin dimarahi oleh atasannya karena ketiduran saat waktu kerja. Siang hari merupakan waktu yang sangat riskan untuk mengantuk di tempat kerja.

Seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tegap memasuki _coffee shop_ tersebut. Sejenak dia mengamati ruangan tersebut, seperti mencari seseorang. Dengan langkah percaya diri, pria berusia 28 tahun itu menuju ke salah satu sudut ruangan di dekat kaca yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Setiap langkah yang diambil pria tersebut diperhatikan oleh hampir semua pengunjung, terutama kaum hawa. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona sang Uchiha muda? Wajah tampan, surai hitam dengan model melawan gravitasi di bagian belakang, dan jangan lupakan mata elang dengan iris hitam yang siap memikat semua wanita. Setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam yang pas di badannya menambah kesan _classy_ dan dewasa pada dirinya.

Pria itu mendudukkan diri di depan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan rok lipit berwarna putih yang mengembang. Untuk atasannya dia menggunakan _blouse_ lengan panjang berwarna _peach_. Para pengunjung penasaran akan siapa gadis muda yang duduk di depan Sasuke tersebut. Berdasarkan acara gosip yang sering mereka ikuti, pria tersebut memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gadis musim semi berambut merah muda, bukan gadis yang berambut indigo sepunggung dengan poni rata ini. Dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang memiliki aura _glamour_ , tentu saja Hinata tidak ada apa-apanya. Hinata memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi ada aura yang berbeda pada gadis tersebut, yaitu sebuah aura yang anggun.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di depannya, seperti biasa terlihat kaku dan membosankan baginya. Di depan gadis berusia 21 tahun itu terdapat sepotong _cinnamon roll_ yang belum tersentuh dan segelas _vanilla late_. Sasuke mencibir pilihan gadis tersebut, kemanisan yang membuatnya muak. Untungnya gadis itu cukup tahu seleranya, _americano_ tanpa gula sudah tersaji di depannya. _Not bad_ , pikirnya.

Hinata yang sedang menunggu seseorang mengamati jalanan sekitar. Lalu lintas kendaraan siang itu cukup lancar. Beberapa pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan. Ada yang terlihat tergesa-gesa dan ada yang terlihat santai. Seperti seorang pria dengan celana selutut dan kaos oblong lengan pendek dengan santai menyusuri trotoar jalan, padahal matahari bersinar cukup terik. Sebuah _paper cup_ yang sepertinya berisi kopi berada di genggaman tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dimasukan ke kantong celana. Sebuah _headphone_ berwarna hitam dengan logo b bertengger di kepalanya menutupi daun telinganya. Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya mengamati lebih jauh wajah pemuda yang dari tadi diperhatikannya. 'Gaara?'

"Batalkan" Hinata tersentak. Tiba-tiba suara bariton membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata dan akhirnya menyadari eksistensi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. 'Sejak kapan dia duduk di situ?' Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sampai suara tadi menyadarkannya.

Seperti biasa, Uchiha sama sekali tidak mau merepotkan diri dengan yang namanya basa-basi. _To the point_. Ringkas. Jelas. Sungguh sangat Uchiha. Sang Uchiha ini juga yang kemaren tiba-tiba menghubungi Hinata dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, Uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata pelan. Seenaknya saja Sasuke memerintahnya. Dia pikir dia siapa. Sungguh menyebalkan. Hinata hanya bisa memaki Sasuke di dalam pikirannya sambil menikmati _cinnamon roll_ -nya yang sudah tersaji dari tadi di mejanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Hinata sang gadis baik-baik yang patuh pada orang tua tak akan berani menentang perintah ayahnya. Sama seperti dirinya yang juga tak mampu menentang keinginan Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku dan Hyuuga Hiashi itu sangat mirip dalam hal ketegasan.

"Karena aku sama seperti kau." Sasuke sedikit tersentak, tak menyangka kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Berani sekali Hinata menyamakan mereka. Secara tak langsung Hinata menghina dirinya. Meskipun benar dia tak mampu menentang ayahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak sudi disamakan dengan Hinata.

"Aku tak akan bersikap baik Hyuuga. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu." Meskipun terlihat santai tapi ada nada geraman yang mengancam di sana. Awalnya Sasuke sedikit peduli dan prihatin dengan Hinata yang terpaksa bertunangan dengannya. Tentu gadis lemah itu tidak akan bahagia. Namun sekarang, Sasuke sungguh tidak akan peduli dengan pertunangan sialan itu lagi. Toh itu hanya sebatas simbol kerja sama perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kalaupun kelak mereka menikah, toh tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Kehadirannya tak akan mempengaruhi apapun di kehidupan Sasuke.

Hinata sejenak terdiam, tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di mata Sasuke, Hinata seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Tetapi, kenyataannya di seberang sana seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku memberikan senyuman menggoda kepada Hinata. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu telah duduk di sana. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang tadi diperhatikan Hinata, yaitu Sabaku Gaara.

"Tak masalah." Ujar Hinata santai pada akhirnya. Sebuah senyuman dari orang yang kau cintai tentu menjadi _moodbooster_ di antara kebosananmu menghadapi calon tunangan yang otoriter. Betapa Hinata sangat memuja senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh Gaara.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan emosi dari Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja m _ood_ gadis itu menjadi baik. Tadi gadis itu telihat murung, namun sekarang dia terlihat bahagia memandang sebuah objek di seberang sana. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, namun tak ada apapun yang menurut Sasuke bisa membuat _mood-_ nya membaik. Hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar, dan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Tak ada yang menarik, kecuali kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang sedang memainkan _gadget-_ nya itu cukup rupawan menurut Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke tak peduli siapapun pemuda itu. Dia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai di sini, Uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata. Dia sadar sudah mengabaikan Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Sebaiknya dia segera pergi karena merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Dan lagi, dia juga merasa tak nyaman duduk berlama-lama dengan Sasuke. Intinya pertemuan mereka tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kecuali bagian Sasuke yang mengancam Hinata. Ancaman yang menurut Hinata juga tidak berarti apa-apa. Toh dia sudah bisa memprediksi bagaimana akhirnya. Tak ada cinta di antara mereka.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hinata merapikan barang-barangnya. Menyuap bagian terakhir _cinnamon roll-_ nya dan meminum _vanilla latte_ yang tinggal sedikit. Hinata menyadari Sasuke masih duduk di tempatnya. Hinata sedikit heran dengan Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan gerakan akan meninggalkan meja tersebut. Dia pikir Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ditinggalkan, seharusnya dia tipe orang yang meninggalkan.

"Apakah anda masih ingin di sini?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi gumaman itu. Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan gumaman tak jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi, Uchiha-san." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara. Setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke, Hinata langsung menghampiri Gaara yang berada di trotoar seberang jalan. Hinata terlihat sangat senang saat bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Menunggumu?" Ujar Gaara tak yakin. Hari ini Gaara hanya menikmati _me time_ -nya di tengah kota ditemani musik dan segelas kopi. Tapi kemudian tanpa sengaja dia melihat Hinata, sehingga memutuskan untuk duduk dan mengamati apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Itu pertanyaan atau jawaban?" Tanya Hinata gemas. Ia tahu tak ada makna lebih dalam kata tersebut, tapi kenyataan Gaara menunggunya membuat pipinya memanas.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Gaara tak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Matanya tak lepas dari objek yang sudah diamatinya dari tadi. Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengamati dari tadi. Awalnya Gaara tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya, namun saat ia akan kembali melihat Hinata tadi, ternyata Sasuke sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Hal yang tak penting sama sekali. Tapi dia sempat mengancamku tadi" Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara terlihat sedikit kaget dan marah mendengar kata ancaman. 'Berani sekali Uchiha itu terang-terangan mengancam Hinata.' batinnya.

"Bukan ancaman seperti itu, Gaara-kun. Hanya sepertinya kelak ia tak akan menjadi pasangan yang seperti aku impikan?" Hinata tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Sesungguhnya Hinata masih belum paham maksud dari tidak akan bersikap baiknya Sasuke. Tidak mungkin KDRT kan?

"Oh" Ujar Gaara singkat. Sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Hinata. 'Tunangan ya?' pikir Gaara.

Gaara terlihat larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hinata merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Padahal dia sudah bercerita panjang lebar tadi selama Gaara melamun. Energi yang Hinata keluarkan selama bercerita terbuang sia-sia.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Gaara membujuk Hinata. Dia merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan Hinata tadi. Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata. Namun, tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya.

Gaara mengajak Hinata memasuki sebuah kedai _ice cream_ yang merupakan tempat _favorite_ Hinata. Semangkuk _ice cream_ di siang hari yang panas bukanlah hal buruk menurut Gaara.

Sasuke menikmati _americano_ yang tadi sudah dipesankan Hinata untuknya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Matanya terpaku pada bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh pria yang diamati Hinata. Bangku yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pemuda itu, yang pergi bersama calon tunangannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, namun gadis itu terihat bahagia. Gadis itu ternyata juga bisa menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi ketika bersama pria itu.

TBC

Mind to review?

Yay, akhirnya update. Terima kasih kepada para reviewer yang sudah mereview cerita itu. Terima kasih juga kepada pada reader lain yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite cerita ini. Saya akan berusaha membuat cerita yang baik dan juga akan berusaha untuk cepat update. Tapi memang semester akhir cukup melelahkan. Skripsi yang seharusnya saya tulis malah berakhir di sini. Hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuHina & GaaHina

Don't Like, Don't Read

Chapter 4

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan salah satu dari sebagian kecil orang di dunia ini yang tetap bekerja di waktu _weekend_. Kebanyakan orang tengah menikmati kebebasan yang sementara ini dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Baik itu berupa _me time_ untuk diri sendiri, berkumpul dengan keluarga, ataupun berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, semenjak pagi dia telah disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen pada meja kerja di kediaman pribadinya. Seharusnya Sasuke juga seperti kebanyakan orang yang berkumpul dengan keluarga pada saat akhir minggu. Namun minggu ini dia terlalu malas dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja hingga malam.

Sabtu pagi Sasuke diawali dengan sarapan dengan sepasang _sandwich_ dan segelas _espresso_ hangat hasil maha karya dirinya sendiri dan dilanjutkan dengan mandi air hangat dibawah kucuran _shower-_ nya. Setelah itu dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak terasa jam dinding di ruang kerjanya telah menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

Sasuke dengan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan _sweat pants_ abu-abunya sedang membaca salah satu lembaran kertas yang ada di mejanya. Kedua obsidiannya tampak fokus mengamati rangkaian tulisan yang tercetak di atas kertas putih itu. Beberapa kali ia membolak balik kertas tersebut, menganalisa keuntungan dan kerugian yang mungkin akan diperoleh dari salah satu kontrak yang ditawarkan. Sasuke meraih gelas _espresso -_ nya yang entah sudah ke berapa pada hari ini dengan tangan kirinya. Cairan hitam tersebut mengaliri rogga mulut dan tenggorokannya. Sensasi pahit yang di sukainya tiba-tiba mengingatkan Sasuke pada _espresso_ yang dinikmatinya beberapa minggu yang lalu di salah satu _coffee shop_ bersama Hinata. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke teringat akan Hinata, bukan _espresso._

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja kebanggaannya. Jari-jari panjang dan ramping miliknya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang entah kenapa bisa memikirkan Hinata. Sasuke kembali mengingat pertemuan mereka di _coffee shop._ Hyuuga Hinata yang Sasuke temui saat itu tidak terlihat seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenalnya. _Well,_ tentu saja Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengenal Hinata. Sasuke adalah tipe pengamat yang selalu mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Saat dia berdiam diri bukan berarti dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sebagai seorang pengamat, tentunya sosok seorang putri Hyuuga Hiashi tidak akan luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Dia sering melihat kehadiran Hinata pada beberapa pesta kalangan atas. Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha berada pada lingkungan pergaulan yang sama, jadi tidak heran jika kedua keluarga tersebut sering bertemu di dalam ataupun di luar pesta.

Hyuuga Hinata yang Sasuke tahu hanyalah seorang gadis yang selalu mengikuti ayahnya. Gadis lemah yang selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang ayahnya. Gadis yang membosankan karena tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan di hidupnya karena semuanya ada di tangan ayahnya. Seperti itulah seorang Hyuuga Hinata di mata Sasuke.

Ya, tentu saja Sasuke mengakui bahwa pada awalnya dia cukup tertarik dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke setuju jika Hyuuga Hinata memang seorang perempuan yang diberkahi dengan kecantikan luar biasa. Kulit putih _porcelain_ tanpa cacat, rambut indigo sepunggung yang memesona, mata bulat dengan iris mutiara yang menggoda, pipi yang selalu merona dan bibir seksi, serta tubuh tinggi dan ramping dengan dada dan pinggul berisi yang sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Kombinasi sempurna yang dimiliki Hinata tentu bukan hal yang mudah dilewatkan oleh para pria, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang pria normal yang menyukai wanita cantik. Namun, ketertarikan Sasuke perlahan memudar seiring dengan waktu, mengetahui Hinata sama membosankannya dengan putri-putri dari teman Fugaku yang lain.

Deringan telepon di meja kerjanya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke menggeram kesal dan mengangkat gagang telpon itu dengan kasar. Geraman yang entah ditujukan kepada si penelepon atau kepada Hinata tiba-tiba ada di pikirannya.

"Yo Sasuke. Kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku? Sudah berapa kali aku menelepon ponselmu?" Sembur lawan bicara Sasuke di ujung sana. Sasuke teringat akan _smartphone-_ nya dan membuka laci mejanya, mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata terdapat 13 _missed call_ dari Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa untuk menyalakan dering pada _smartphone-_ nya.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Meski sesungguhnya saat ini dia tidaklah sibuk bekerja. Namun pikirannya sibuk memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata

" _Come on_ , Sasuke. Ayo kita bersenang-senang. Kau tahu, aku sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini" Bujuk Naruto, orang di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Aku sibuk, dobe." Ulang Sasuke masih tetap kukuh dengan alasan yang sama.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku butuh menenangkan pikiran. Kau tahu, orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk menikah. Bisa kau bayangkan? MENIKAH!" Racau Naruto yang tidak habis pikir dengan ide orang tuanya.

"Ya. Kau turuti saja keinginan mereka." jawab Sasuke acuh malas memikirkan masalah Naruto yang juga sama seperti dirinya. "Dan aku sibuk." Tambah Sasuke menekankan bahwa dia tak ingin di ganggu.

"Sungguh suatu keajaiban aku bisa bertahan menjadi temanmu." Naruto menggerutu betapa tidak solutifnya temannya ini terhadap masalah yang dihadapinya. "Dan tidak ada alasan. Malam ini kita bersenang-senang di tempat biasa. Kau harus datang jika kau tak ingin aku menyeretmu keluar dari rumahmu sekarang juga." Ancam Naruto kembali ingat dengan tujuan awalnya menelepon Sasuke.. "Sebaiknya kau datang jika kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi, Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Sambungan telepon langsung dimatikan oleh orang di seberang telepon, Namikaze Naruto, sahabat Uchiha Sasuke semenjak kecil. Meskipun dia tak pernah mengakuinya, tapi Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke selain keluarganya. Menolak ajakan Naruto bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan saat ini. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang akan selalu menepati kata-katanya. Dulu, Naruto pernah mengancam akan menyeret Shikamaru jika pria nanas itu tidak datang ke pesta yang diadakannya. Sebelumya Shikamaru yang sudah berjanji akan menghadiri pesta Naruto, namun terpaksa membatalkan niatnya karena secara mendadak Ibunya memaksa Shikamaru untuk menghadiri pesta keluarga Nara. Pada akhirnya Shikamaru benar-benar diseret oleh Naruto di hadapan semua anggota keluarga besar Nara. Sungguh hal yang sangat memalukan bagi Shikamaru.

Jadi, jika Naruto berkata akan menyeret Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya apabila dia tidak datang, maka hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Tentu saja Sasuke tak akan mau hal itu memalukan itu juga terjadi padanya. Sasuke segera bersiap untuk mandi dan berpakaian, kemudian pergi ke tempat yang sudah diberi tahu Naruto melaui pesan singkat.

Terakhir kalinya Hinata menginjakkan kaki di _club_ malam yang bernama Lotus ini adalah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Biasanya Hinata dan Gaara selalu menghabiskan malam Minggu di _club_ ini untuk bersenang-senang. Melepaskan pikiran dari tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Namun selama beberapa minggu terakhir Hinata disibukkan oleh hal lain, sehingga hanya Gaara yang bersenang-senang.

Dentuman musik _techno_ bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan _club_ itu. Hinata dengan balutan gaun hitam yang hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya sedang menikmati _liqueur_ -nya di salah satu kursi bar. Kedua kakinya disilangkan dan salah satu tangannya memegang gelas yang isinya tinggal sepertiga. Sungguh ia terlihat sangat _sexy_ dan mempesona dengan gaun hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai sempurna. Kedua mutiaranya tidak lepas dari seorang gadis pirang dengan gaun merah yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Gadis pirang itu terlihat sangat menikmati musik dan tariannya dengan _partner_ -nya, yaitu seorang pria dengan tato cinta dalam huruf kanji di dahinya.

Hinata menatap tajam gadis pirang itu, amarah menguasai dirinya. Sendainya tatapan bisa membunuh, gadis pirang itu sudah mati sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata menggenggam gelas kaca yang berisi minumannya dengan sangat kuat, menyalurkan emosi yang tengah dirasakannya. Dengan cepat, Hinata menengak gelas ke limanya tersebut dan kemudian turun ke lantai dansa, menyusul Gaara dan si gadis pirang yang terus menempel padanya dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hinata menghampiri gadis itu dan mendorongnya menjauhi Gaara dengan satu sentakan. Serangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai. Hinata menatap tajam gadis itu, menyiratkan agar gadis itu sadar dengan posisinya.

Gadis pirang tersebut mendelik tidak suka, namun kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata. Sepertinya dia cukup menyadari posisinya yang tidak akan mungkin menang melawan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Gaara setelah gadis pirang itu berlalu. Gaara merasa kesal pada Hinata dan sedikit kasihan kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Mencoba memberi tahunya akan posisi dirinya." Jawab Hinata kesal. "Dia terus menempel padamu, Gaara. Aku tidak suka." Terang Hinata marah kemudian dengan wajah menggemaskan. Kedua tangannya memukul pelan dada Gaara. Gaara yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Hinata berusaha mencari sisa-sisa kesadaran di mata Hinata, namun hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu mabuk.

Gaara menghembuskan napas pasrah. Kekesalannya pada gadis itu menguap. Salahnya juga meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di bar. Dia tidak memprediksi bahwa Hinata akan mabuk.

"Kau mabuk, Hinata." Gaara mencoba memberitahunya dan menghentikan pukulan kecil Hinata pada tubuhnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

" _I'm not_ , Gaara." Protes Hinata dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang masih dimilikinya. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Gaara yang menghalangi aksi memukul dada pria merah tersebut.

"Gaara, kau itu milikku." Tegas Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada pria merah itu. Dengan tatapan nyalangnya berusaha meyakinkan Gaara bahwa pria itu adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu. Termasuk gadis itu." Racau hinata kemudian mengelus lembut wajah Garaa. Melihat gadis itu sedikit kelimpungan, Gaara memegang kedua sisi pinggang ramping gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

'Sungguh gadis manis yang merepotkan' pikir Gaara. Namun ada sedikit perasaan senang di dalam hatinya akan keposesifan Hinata terhadapnya.

Hinata terus saja meracau betapa berharganya Gaara di hidupnya dan tidak mau lelaki itu pergi. Bibir merah gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika pemiliknya sedang cerewet seperti ini. Tak ada satupun kata-kata Hinata yang masuk ke otak Gaara. Gaara yang dari tadi mengamati pergerakan bibir Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari bibir merah yang terlihat sangat lembut itu. Bagaimana jika-

Baru saja Gaara berpikir untuk mencoba merasakan bibir itu, tiba-tiba Hinata menarik lehernya dan sekarang bibir tersebut telah menempel sempurna dengan miliknya. Hinata menciumnya. Hinata mencium Gaara. Gadis itu menciumnya dengan pelan dan sangat lembut. Entah darimana Hinata belajar mencium orang. Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam, tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan dan segera mengambil alih permainan bibirnya dengan Hinata. Gaara mencium gadis itu dengan lihai sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dan Hinata untuk mempermudah permainannya. Lidahnya mulai mencari celah untuk memasuki mulut Hinata, dan berhasil. Lidah lunak dan basah milik Gaara menginvasi mulut Hinata, mengajak lidah Hinata untuk ikut bermain. Hinata yang tidak berpengalaman sebelumnya berusaha mengimbangi dengan pengalamannya yang minim.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas dan mereka terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman panas itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat publik. Gaara dengan segala kepiawaiannya dalam hal berciuman berhasil membuat Hinata kewalahan dan kehabisan napas. Gaara yang menyadari hal tersebut, meskipun merasa tidak rela, secara perlahan mulai melepaskan bibir mereka. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hinata berciuman seperti itu.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang telihat merah dan berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Kedua tangganya masih menahan tubuh Hinata. Merasa gemas melihat Hinata, pria itu memberikan kecupan di dahi Hinata. Namun, secara tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata tertarik ke belakang dengan kuat, sehingga tak bisa mempertahankan posisinya.

.

.

.

.

T B C

Hello, I'm back. Udah lama banget ga update ff ini. Maafkan ya minna-san

My real life bener-bener sibuk selama setahun terakhir. Bisa napas aja udah syukur. Hahahah lebay. Tapi seriusan, aku tiap hari pergi jam 7 dan baliknya udah malem. Nyampe kamar itu udah langsung tepar. Huhuhu

Gimana? Pada suka dengan momentnya GaaHina ga? Apa kurang? Heheheh

Buat SasuHina ditunggu aja ya. Semoga aja abang Sasuke cepet menyadari perasannya dan cepat bertindak sebelum Hinata diambil sama Gaara. Hohoho

Btw, makasih buat yang udah follow, favorite, sama review ff ini. Sangat berarti buat aku. Semoga ke depannya aku ga terlalu sibuk dan bisa ngeluangin waktu buat update.

See you on next chapters ^o^/


End file.
